The commonly used method of greasing a speedometer and a tachometer cable, in most types of vehicles, is to remove the cable housing from the rear of the speedometer or tachometer and then remove the cable from the cable housing. The cable has to be greased by hand and then replaced in the cable housing. In so doing, much of the grease has rubbed off of the cable onto the sides of the entrance to the cable housing, leaving less grease on the cable after the cable enters the cable housing.
Speedometer and tachometer cables are designed to be removed from the top end of the cable housing only. The bottom end of the cable housing is attached to either the motor or the transmission of the vehicle. In most cases, the cable housing would have to be disconnected at the motor or transmission end of the cable before the cable could be inserted fully into the top of the cable housing.
Most speedometers or tachometers are mounted on some form of a dash board, and one end of cable attached thereto. The end of the cable attached to the speedometer or tachometer is not readily accessible without removing many obstacles.
The cable and cable housing are more accessible at the bottom end connected to the motor or transmission of a vehicle. It is common to remove this end of the cable in order to reattach the cable to the speedometer or tachometer at the dash board entrance.
The invention is attached to the bottom end of the cable housing and an ordinary grease gun can be attached at the other end of the invention. Grease can then be pumped into the cable housing where the speedometer or tachometer cable rotates. Grease will fill the housing thoroughly leaving no ungreased places between the cable and the cable housing. The cable itself can be completely greased wih the invention. The invention can be removed and the cable and cable housing reattached to the motor or transmission within a matter of minutes.
This invention will benefit the owner of any vehicle having a speedometer or tachometer cable. Such cables break if they are not properly greased, and replacement can be very costly. The present method of greasing such cables is expensive because of the time required. The average person does not have the knowledge to remove the speedometer or tachometer cable from the dash entrance of a vehicle. The invention will enable the novice, as well as the professional mechanic, to quickly and efficiently grease such cables at regular intervals, avoiding replacement and high labor costs.